


Wo Ai Ni

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tauna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wo Ai Ni

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tauna

 

 

Chon Wang had pursued Princess Pei Pei all the way to the Western side of the United States. A rough and tumble territory where rules were made a broken as fast as the wind could shift. It had made little difference to him regardless. He didn't know the rules so could not bend, break, or follow them. His only focus was the Princess. The loud, obnoxious, treacherous, foreign man with a happy trigger finger had changed that. Against both their wills they had fallen into each other's company and comradeship. They'd become friends. His first loyalty was to his oath, but a close second, and he'd never had to test it. 

But perhaps they did test it, everyday. He was still, years later, a world away from the country where he was born, gun slinging and fighting alongside Roy who had taught him, if only through example of what not to do, how to be a cowboy. And now he, a foreign man to this country, helped to enforce the law he was so neglectful of when he arrived. 

She had asked him to come back with her. Back home to where they rightfully belonged. He had originally intended to bring her back himself. But when the time came he had bid her a very fond farewell. 

He still received letters from her now and then. She had married, and would be coming into her power soon, she and her new husband. He wrote back when he had the time, and the inclination not to toss the letter immediately into the fire. It was all right though. Nothing would have come of them anyway. They were of two different stations in life so it would have been impossible. Or so he told himself. 

It was ridiculous that he still rode with Roy. They had both betrayed each other initially. But their friendship for some reason unfathomable to them both had blossomed. 

Perhaps not unfathomable. One of the things that Roy had taught him about being a Cowboy was to go after the ladies. The Princess had made the trip back over the ocean long ago, and his wife Falling Leaves blew in and out of their camp of two, paying more attention to Roy than to himself. It was just as well. He didn't recall the night that they had become husband and wife. He could not recall her touch, or his, or his response, so his jealousy did not aim itself at the friend that he had been sharing his life with for years. 

He had learned that to be a Cowboy, you did the opposite of what Roy told you to do. 

No his jealousy did not fix itself on Roy, but on Falling Leaves and every other woman at every saloon that they went to. Not that he didn't take his share - but he found himself becoming sullen and resentful until one of the girls would take pity on him, finding his silence, his foreign look, and his pout attractive. 

It had been like this for three years. 

In three years he had come to know the other man intimately in more than one way. There was little to do at night when they were not out riding after outlaws but look up at the stars and talk, or smoke, or drink together. Both men had settled into a comfortably schedule of intellectual intimacy, occasionally poking fun at the things the other had to say, but listening all the same. Only one thing did Chon hide from Roy. They'd bathed together and camped together. He'd seen the man in the bare flesh more times than he'd ever been with a woman. He had not been caught looking at the other man to his knowledge, but he had looked, extensively. He wasn't sure when their friendship had become more than that but it had. At least to him. But his friend's lust for women never seemed to be sated. He had never dared follow through on his thoughts or the things that entered his mind when a saloon girl would meet his needs. At those times, he would not think of her, but of his friend in the next room. He longed to be that girl in the next room. 

Roy O'Bannon sat across the fire from him whittling idly at a piece of wood with a knife that really was too blunt for the purpose. They'd been silent for a while now; both feeling the heat of the summer and the fire put their bodies to sleep. It had been a hard day. The bandits they had been chasing for a week had finally made their mistake and been caught by the now infamous duo. But the fight itself had been intense. Chon had a petrified moment when he could not find Roy after he'd trussed up his men to be sent off to be judged and most likely hanged. The fool had gone off after the last brigand and had come lazily back dragging the criminal behind him. Chon had searched frantically and was relieved when he came back into view. 

He looked up as Roy stood and stretched. "It's about time to turn in Chon." Roy said through his yawn. 

He nodded, silently brooding and got up. Instead of going over to where his own horse was tethered however, he followed Roy, stepping slowly and silently up behind him. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he placed his hand lightly on the other man's hip and whispered, "Wo ai ni." 

"What did you say?" He felt Roy tense and immediately removed his hand, reaching into the saddlebag beside Roy to bring out the curry brush. 

"I said, I need this..." 

He withdrew shakily and went to his own mount. How could he have been so stupid? It could have been worse had Roy known any Chinese. He roughly attacked his horse with the curry brush after unsaddling her. 

Chon jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and hot breath on his neck. "So you were trying to get into my saddlebags Chon?" The hand slipped from her shoulder, down his chest. "You could have just asked." His hand slipped lower. "Pei Pei was glad to tell me just how to ask myself. Wo Ai Ni..." He whispered the last phrase back at Chon. 

Chon felt himself lightly gripped through his clothing by the other man. His ardor rose and he did not protest the slightest when Roy led him to his blanket roll. 

If he had only known it could be so sweet and easy, he would have tried it three years ago. 

 


End file.
